the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Mudpuppy
"Quote" =The Pilot= Personality Adam is obedient and smarter than he gives himself credit for, but he's also lazy and completely lacking in leadership experience. He will jump on any order he is given with gusto, but struggles to uphold a set routine under his own weight for months at a time. Adam also is a civilian, and doesn't have the combat experience, training, or fortitude that are typical of other soldiers. Quite simply, he's rather cowardly. He really didn't understand what he was getting into when he created his suit- he thought he was just getting a sweet toy, until he learned of the other pod droppings and was promptly drafted. With the world changed as it has, he'll have to adapt quickly, or things are going to get tricky for him in a hurry... Appearance Relations & Allies =The Suit= Adam was more concerned with his suit's specs than its appearance- the steel and black aesthetic on a knight's armor body was not his deliberate choice, but he's not picky enough to try changing it. (Don't be fooled by the armor, incidentally; everything under the body plating is tissue, veins, and tendons.) More important to Adam was its function, and he did not falter in giving Mudpuppy- named thus because the fins on the helmet and its amphibious capability reminded him of some he'd seen in a creek once- a formiddable build. Mudpuppy is powerful and quick enough to make its presence felt in any fight it's put in, especially underwater where most other machines falter, but easily its most powerful trait is its recovery rate. Even after taking severe hits, Mudpuppy can still regenerate all damage it takes in just over an hour at ''most, ''and can run for a full day on just eight minutes of solar charging. Mudpuppy can fight on any terrain as well as fly at relatively slow speeds, thanks to its Levitation feature. It only lands when it powers down to charge, as without its floating ability it's immobile. However, as inferred by its name, it is especially suited to combat underwater. It cannot withstand pressures at depths near the bottom of the ocean, but other than that, it has complete motility in aqueous environments, making it optimal for engagements in wetlands, rivers, and lakes. Adam didn't just want a fighting machine, however- as a coward, he wanted a fighting machine without mortal threat to himself. A clever array of Comm Buoys between his cybernetic brain and himself allow him to operate the suit remotely from miles out via reinforced wireless communication for an indefinite period of time, thanks to his Mycelium nanites. This also allows for contingency fixes, as well. In the event Adam is attacked while remotely operating, his consciousness can be transferred to his suit until an Avatar body is available. In conjunction with Mudpuppy's Recovery, this effectively means that unless Adam and his suit are both destroyed at the same time, they can always return at some point in the future. Suit Crunch Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Medium